Various types of label materials and sticker materials have been conventionally utilized in various applications in any fields, but these materials have no function of suppressing the generation of carbon dioxide at the time of being incinerated.
However, the label materials and sticker materials are generally incinerated after use as they are or together with objects of pasting depending on various forms of usage including packaging boxes or packaging bags for commercial goods, and a problem is that carbon dioxide is generated with burning of such materials.
Furthermore, a backing paper (release paper) temporarily attached to the rear surfaces of labels is released upon the use of the labels and discarded, and there is another problem that carbon dioxide is generated with an incineration disposal of such paper.
Various types of printing materials have been conventionally utilized in various applications in any fields.
Printing materials include top layer formation materials represented by inks and ink ribbons (thermal transfer ink ribbons and the like) to be printed on the printing medium, various coating materials and so forth, as well as printing mediums such as label materials or sticker materials and tag materials that are made of paper or synthetic resin
The top layer formation materials mean those that form a surface (top layer) with printing or coating on a printing medium, but the top layer formation materials have no function for suppressing the generation of carbon dioxide at the time of being incinerated.
However, the top layer formation materials are generally incinerated after use as they are or together with the printing medium. Furthermore, the top layer formation materials are generally incinerated together with packaging boxes and packaging bags for commercial goods to which the printing medium is pasted or attached and objects including various products to which the printing medium is pasted or attached depending on various forms of usage. Accordingly, a problem is that carbon dioxide is generated with burning of such materials.
Various types of information-bearing media have been conventionally utilized in various applications in any fields.
As information-bearing media, there are not only printing medium such as labels or stickers, tags, and tickets that are made of paper or synthetic resin, but there are also wristbands and various cards that are also made of paper or synthetic resin, and rewritable paper on which information can be rewritten a plurality of times are examples.
The information-bearing media mean those that indicate various information printed on a front surface or a rear surface or recorded on a magnetic layer or other functional layer, and that are attached to an object of pasting or object of attachment depending on the respective forms of usage, but the information-bearing media have no function of suppressing the generation of carbon dioxide at the time of being incinerated.
For example, while the labels, stickers and tags are used with price information and management information being indicated on objects of pasting or objects of attaching including food items, cloth items or the like, the labels, stickers and tags are incinerated and disposed of as domestic refuse after use. The tickets are also finally incinerated and disposed of after being used as admission tickets or the like.
While the wristbands are particularly used for identifying a patient or a visitor in a hospital, a playland or the like, the wristbands are also incinerated and disposed of as waste after use.
The cards mean those that indicate or bear necessary information by various systems such as a leuco system, a white opaque system, a thermal system or a magnetic system, or a system in which an IC chip is used, and the cards are also incinerated and disposed of as waste after use.
Similarly to the cards, the rewritable paper also means one that utilizes, for example, a method in which predetermined information can be rewritten by utilizing difference in heat-sensitive temperature, or other method, and the rewritable paper is finally incinerated and disposed of.
In short, the information-bearing media are generally incinerated after use as they are or together with the objects of pasting or the objects of attaching, and a problem is that carbon dioxide is generated with burning of such media.
Conventionally, used paper such as cardboard boxes and paper scraps, various waste plastic materials, and other flammables have been collected as industry waste by a recycle system and used as raw materials to manufacture solid fuels (R. P. F: Refuse Paper & Plastic Fuel), and the solid fuels have been utilized as a part of boiler fuels in paper-manufacturing companies, cement companies, chemical companies, and any other fields. Herein, as the industry waste, various labels and tags which are made of a paper material or a plastic material and used for printing variable information thereon, various stickers on which constant information is printed in advance, and other information-indicating media and information-bearing media are also collected from the viewpoint of holding confidential information.
However, the solid fuels naturally generate carbon dioxide when they are burned, and a problem is that the solid fuels have no function of suppressing the generation of carbon dioxide at the time of being burned.
Conventionally, the wristbands, on which identification data specific to an individual, such as department, name, age, and blood type of a patient, is printed and indicated, have been annularly and loosely wound to any extremity of a patient, such as a wrist, thereby ensuring the identification of a patient in a hospital or the like.
In general, the wristbands have a band shape and are used with being wound around a wrist or the like and being fastened by wristband clips on both ends thereof. The wristband clips are configured from a male clip portion and a female clip portion that are connected by a hinge, and a band hole insertion pin (boss) formed on the male clip portion is inserted into a band hole of the wristband and thereafter fitted into a pin hole (boss hole) formed on the female clip portion to thereby allow the wristbands to be annularly wound and clipped. The wristbands fastened by the clips are not easily unfixed and can be worn for several weeks.
However, the wristbands and the clips for fixing the wristbands are incinerated and disposed of as waste after the period of use. In other words, a problem is that carbon dioxide is generated by burning with such incineration.
Accordingly, for preventing global warming that is increasingly discussed worldwide, there is an urgent need for reduction in the occurrence of carbon dioxide, and a solution thereto is being sought.